


Fanboy Otabek

by Pandamilo



Series: Fanboy's [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bek's a bit of a perv, Cafe AU, Fanboy AU, Fanboy Otabek, Fanboy Yuri Plisetsky, Fanfiction, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessions, Obsessive Otabek, Otabek Altin Skater, Otabek's to Yuri's part, Prompt Fic, Reads smut, Swearing, Tumblr, originally a prompt, otayuri - Freeform, read Yuri's first, reads porn, there will be another chapter after this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Otabek Altin was many things...But what people didn’t know, was that Otabek was a perv.Not necessarily in the traditional sense of the word but he was kinky and enjoyed getting off to stories, art and ideas more so than porn or any of the usual things people like to jerk off to.He also was very interested in what people thought about him, he hated to admit it but Otabek knew he had one big ego and loved it when people fed it.





	Fanboy Otabek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoffcks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/gifts).



> I finally got around to having this done :P sorry it took me forever!  
> Please read Yuri's chapter first, it will make more sense and it is the mirror to this chapter.  
> There is also a third chapter for this series that will be posted in the near future but it was be very nsfw and I will be marking it as explicit so sorry <3
> 
> Let me know what you think of Bek's chapter <3
> 
> The work that appears embedded in this fic is by non other then the beautiful @eclair and you need to hit her up and give her all the love cause she is amazing, also thank you to all the other artists who have done artwork for this fic - there will be links at them after the chapter so go check them out!

Otabek Altin was many things.

He was a figure skater, dancer (sort of), DJ, student and artist in general. He was an older brother to six younger sibling’s, he looked after them a lot when he wasn’t at practice or traveling for his career. He wrote reviews, simply because he liked to review things from restaurants, to music, to films with the online name _review-dj_.

All these things and many more were parts of Otabek that people knew. They knew he wasn’t particularly tall, he was stoic, dark-skinned with dark eyes and he had the body of a builder.

They knew he was intelligent, funny and quietly opinionated, he usually got his way.

But what people didn’t know, was that Otabek was a _perv_.

Not necessarily in the traditional sense of the word but he was _kinky_ and enjoyed getting off to stories, art and ideas more so than porn or any of the usual things people like to jerk off to.

He also was _very_ interested in what people thought about him, he hated to admit it but Otabek knew he had one _big_ ego and loved it when people fed it.

Otabek spent his rare spare time… okay, it wasn’t that rare because half the time he would forgo sleep in favour of looking things up and trolling tumblr, but pretend it’s rare spare time… looking up things people had to say about him.

There was some negative things about his skating which he could have defended if he wanted to but Otabek was more interesting is seeing if others would instead. There was this one particularly tumblr user that frequently came to his defence and rattled on about various different things, some of which even Otabek himself hadn’t put that much thought into.

At first, it started out innocent enough, simply watching the threads that pertained to his skating and opinions on his song choices, ect. But that one person, the one who jumped on everything that was remotely negative… no not even negative, just anything that didn’t line up to this esteemed image this person had of Otabek… was fascinating to him.

So Otabek looked deeper, into _dancing-tiger_ ’s tumblr page, only to discover it was full of a lot more than opinions about his skating…

Their bio said their name was Yuri. 24 (so two years or so younger than him). A Dancer, writer, artist and fanboy… and his avatar image is Otabek and… himself?

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/26106115848/in/dateposted-public/)  


_Who is this person?_

Otabek scrolled through it and _oh boy_ he had hit the jackpot in smutty porn that he actually liked. But it wasn’t just that, it was about _him_ and this pretty boy who sounded just like a little feind in the  sack.

Otabek read everything he had written, having to look up the ones specifically for other people but he could tell this boy’s style and preferences when he wrote his own stories about Otabek and himself and honestly, he liked what he saw.

It was never anything too out there, never anything overly violent, Otabek wasn’t a fan of actually hurting someone but light spanking, hickies, all those marks of ownership only _you_ can leave on a person. This was his shit and Yuri seemed to like all of them.

He wasn’t scared to write them both as verse, which honestly surprised him, any guy he had been with had presumed he would only want to top but it never really bothered him either way, as long as it was actually good and everyone was prepared for it first.

This little tiger was Otabek’s dream boy in fanboy form and it made Otabek hurt a little that he couldn’t meet him in person. There is no way he could just send the boy a message and be like ‘ _Hey, so you don’t know me but I’m Otabek Altin and your art/writing is so good it’s now the only thing that gets me off._ ’

_Oh yeah, that’ll go down great._

No, he couldn’t tell him that. So, Otabek did the only sensible thing. Read literally every single thing he posts, liked everything and hid in his room and pretend he didn’t have one of the picture’s of the two of them saved to his phone as his home screen.

When Otabek was on competition in Russia, a few of the other skater’s and himself were staying an extra few days to hang out and relax as it was getting towards the end of the session. Isabella had jabbered on at how they needed to go to Viktor Nikiforov’s cafe because she decided that all of them had obviously looked up to the man before his injury - this was true.

So that’s what landed them at the cafe the day that altered Otabek’s life forever, and he couldn’t regret a single thing.

When a tall, lean looking boy in the _tightest_ pants Otabek had ever seen on a person came into the cafe, swirling his braid into a kind of bun onto the top of his head, Otabek was hit with a wave of familiarity. The guy was totally Otabek’s type, had a beautiful face and when he walked it looked lighter than air.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Otabek had apparently missed a question or something because everyone was staring at him expectantly.

“Jeez Bek, where’s your head at?” JJ asked, cocking his head to the side before he noticed the new staff member who had arrived scurry out the back and raised an eyebrow at his friend with a smirk.

“See something you like Bek’s?” JJ continued to smile at him with that shit eating grin that made Otabek want to punch his friend in the face, just a little bit.

“Yeah, I might have the pie.” Otabek glared back, reading the first thing on the menu he could find as a response.

“Yes, that is a good choice, my Yuuri makes it and it’s wonderful.” Viktor beamed before turning and looking for his husband.

After a few minutes of the boy fiddling around the counter and serving a few customers, Otabek was relieved when than he finally came over to their table. There was something so familiar about him, but Otabek couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was.

“Hi, I’m Yuri, is there anything else I can get for you today?” Otabek’s heart sped up as he heard the boys name and they locked eyes. Otabek smiled at him. Was it really him? Even if he wasn’t, Otabek might just get to know him anyway because up close he was even more beautiful and looked  quite adorable with his mouth having fallen open in a kind of stunned gap.

“YURI! This is my other Yuri! He is my nephew, he is a big fan of figure skating, especially you, Otabek.” Viktor beamed at Yuri as Otabek watched the boys cheeks flush pink, it was too cute.

Otabek almost laughed, he might have actually if he wasn’t attempting to keep his heart in his chest and his jaw attached

 _Surely not_...

Taking a deep breath Otabek thought he would fish a little to see if the little one would take the bait. “Oh, you follow my skating? Shame I didn’t have a better session for you-”

“That wasn’t your fault, you were unfairly judged because of that new competitor’s trickery. He was all smoke and mirrors with stupid music, he isn’t actually a good skater at all, he is utterly _boring_ , you should have won gold, not him...”

_Found you little tiger._

“Sorry.” Yuri mumbled at the end, Otabek was slightly shocked, he couldn’t believe he actually apologized for standing up for Otabek’s placement. He watched on as the boys cheeks flared even redder at this point as he looked down at the tray in his hands.

“Thank you.” Otabek broke the silence, giving the poor boy a break as his head whipped up to stare at him, he seemed embarrassed but eager - it was an interesting combination. Otabek decided he could look into those eyes… and the rest of that glorious body till the end of time if he was allowed.

“Yeah, well… no need to thank me, it’s just the truth.” Yuri stuttered out before bolting away, heading to the counter to stumble over the other Yuuri and take his current orders from him. In Otabek’s opinion, it was utterly adorable.

Otabek watched him for the rest of the time they stayed at the cafe, grunting responses when he felt it was appropriate to respond but honestly he couldn’t have recalled a thing anyone else had said. He simply marvelled at the fragile looking beast that flitted nervously around the cafe, seeming shocked anytime their eyes met.

There was no way Otabek was going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. When they got up to leave Otabek snagged a pen, scribbling his number on the napkin before reconsidering and leaving a note as well, maybe this would be enough of a hint.

_I know you._

Otabek went over to Yuri, “I wanted to give you your tip personally.” The poor boy looked like a deer caught in headlights but Otabek simply smiled when he was offered his hand, palm up. He placed the napkin in his hand, dragging his fingers lightly over the exposed skin of his wrist and palm as he retracted his hand.

“It was nice to finally meet you, Yuri, I hope we get a chance to get to know one another better.” Otabek smirked a little before turning on the spot and briskly walking away, he had never wanted his phone to ring more in his life.

* * *

 

[@eclair](https://eclair.tumblr.com/) \- the embedded Otayuri artwork <3

[@victuuri-af](http://victuuri-af.tumblr.com/) \- did an [artwork](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/169518290595/fanboy-yuri) of the call me otayuri scene from Yuri's chapter <3

[@shexhulk92](http://shexhulk92.tumblr.com/) \- I should technically post this with the smut chapter to come but it's just too perfect. It's a little [nsfw but it's a comic](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/169528739510/shexhulk92-pandamilo-s-fan-boy-yuri-is) about Fanboy Yuri and it's actually fantastic <3

Come shit-post, prompt and chat to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) :D

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always appreciated - even if you literally just mash the keyboard I'll still reply <3  
> thanks for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Otayuri hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521372) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)




End file.
